


8/01/2019: Pet Names

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Haruka, Pet Names, Sexting, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Haruka wonders who this 'Sakura' is that keeps texting Asahi in the middle of practise.





	8/01/2019: Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> This did not come out the way I wanted it to, but whatever. Cherry blossoms are pretty and pink, like Kisumi, and cardinal flowers are red and spiky, like Asahi. I thought it was cute.

Asahi’s phone keeps buzzing in the middle of a lecture from Seijuro, half hanging out of the pocket of his bag. Haruka can’t keep his eyes off it, bored by Seijuro’s bravado over the upcoming meet they have with Shimogami, and desperate for a distraction. He can just see the top part of the screen, close enough to the bench to see the almost constant ‘New text from Sakura’ notifications as they roll on. Eyebrows creasing together, Haruka wonders who ‘Sakura’ is – Asahi never talks about girls, and they don’t know anyone called Sakura. Well, not that Haruka is aware of anyway. He’ll have to ask Makoto later, Makoto will know for sure.

Whoever Sakura is, she certainly wants Asahi’s attention.

Seijuro’s lecture comes to an end when he finally barks, “What the hell is vibrating like that? One of you bring something naughty to practise?” which sets off several blushing faces and half the team scrambling to check their phones.

Haruka tugs on the elbow of Asahi’s jacket and inclines his head. “It’s you, Asahi,” he says quietly. “Your phone has been going nuts for, like, ten minutes now.”

“Oh, shit,” Asahi swears, biting his lip as an afterthought as he scoots around Haruka and towards his bag. “Hope it isn’t something bad…” He trails off as he fishes his phone out and opens the most recent message. An interesting play of emotions dance across Asahi’s face as he scrolls further back, and Haruka struggles to keep up with them. Lust is definitely a prevalent expression, and Haruka suddenly feels like he shouldn’t be watching Asahi read his messages from this mystery girl. Until, “Damn him,” Asahi mutters to himself, a red flush starting to bloom across his nose as he glances furtively around the room. “He couldn’t wait another damn hour before getting me all worked up?”

Not a ‘she’ then, Haruka supposes, filing that away to tell Makoto too. “What’s going on?” he asks before even thinking about it, and Haruka groans internally at himself. He can be clueless at the best of times, but even he can see that, whoever is texting Asahi right now, they’re clearly sending him something fairly racy, if Asahi’s reactions are anything to go by.

Luckily, Haruka is saved from embarrassment but Seijuro noticing how engrossed Asahi is in his phone all of a sudden, and he looms over his younger teammate. “What’s this, Shiina?” he barks jovially, and plucks the phone out of Asahi’s unsuspecting fingers. “Sexting on the job, are you?” Seijuro jokes, to which Asahi lets out a ridiculous shriek in response and dives for his phone, starting a bizarre game of Keepings Off with the device, Asahi scrambling between team members like a headless chicken until it lands in Haruka’s hands, and he hands it back to a red-faced and panting Asahi.

As it passes between them, Haruka catches a glimpse of the screen, a flash of bare skin and black lace and a devilish grin gracing his eyes before Asahi slams the off button and plunges the phone back in his bag, huffing and growling at Seijuro for being a dick. Seijuro just shrugs and sticks his tongue out at Asahi before ordering everyone into the pool.

After training, Haruka and Asahi drag their very tired bodies to Akane’s café where they find Makoto and Kisumi already waiting for them, Asahi’s nephew in their big brotherly clutches, and while Makoto starts asking Haruka about his day, warm hand sliding into Haruka’s still-cold one, Kisumi grabs the front of Asahi’s shirt and drags him down to start whispering in his ear over Tsukushi’s head. The baby coos between them, oblivious to whatever Kisumi is saying to make Asahi’s face turn red oh-so quickly, but Makoto notices, and he pulls Tsukushi out of Kisumi’s arms with a reproachful, “Keep your kinks out of earshot of children, Kisumi! Honestly,” clearly more in the know than Haruka is.

“Sorry, Makoto,” Kisumi drones, face cheeky as he blows a kiss at his flustered friend. “But Asahi stopped replying to my messages, and I hadn’t finished telling him about my new clothes!”

Haruka watches in fascination as both Asahi and Makoto blush, and Makoto mutters something about never going shopping with Kisumi ever again. “I don’t understand,” Haruka tells Makoto bluntly, and Makoto sets a heavy hand on Haruka’s head.

“You don’t want to understand,” Makoto whines.

Kisumi beams, teeth flashing.

Asahi shakes his head, regaining control of his body, and he tugs a lock of Kisumi’s pink hair in reprimand. “Leave Makoto alone,” he says. “Don’t traumatise him anymore than he already is, naughty Sakura.”

“But you like it when I’m naughty, don’t you, Cardinal?” Kisumi responds with an exaggerated pout, threading his fingers through the red strands of Asahi’s hair, sticking every which way from being vigorously towelled dry. Kisumi leans in and starts whispering in Asahi’s ear again.

Asahi clamps a hand on the back of Kisumi’s neck and starts dragging him towards the bathroom. “Order us dinner,” he calls over his shoulder. “We’ll be right back.”

Makoto covers Tsukushi’s eyes, looking scandalised. “I still don’t understand,” Haruka says in the silence left in Asahi and Kisumi’s wake.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Makoto concedes, and Haruka swats at his shoulder in annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos, I'll see you all tomorrow!


End file.
